At Ease
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Post-Enies Lobby.- It's after midnight, and everyone on the Merry's sound asleep. But Luffy can't help feeling that someone needs him, and he's not about to ignore his nakama's cry. Oneshot.


_A/N: _For the sake of this fic, let's pretend that Lucci had the key, and Luffy got to Robin first. Okay? Got it.

(As always, not meant to be romance, but see it as you will!)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda, Funimation, and anyone else affiliated does. I'm just borrowing their playgrounds for a bit.

* * *

**At Ease**

It's nighttime after Enies Lobby, and Luffy can't sleep. He's been on the verge for hours now, but it just won't come completely, so he's stopped trying. Instead, his hands are folded behind his head, and he's staring up at the ceiling, swinging his hammock just enough that it entertains him, yet won't be heard by or otherwise disturb any of the others. They deserve the rest after all they've been through.

He supposes it's just all the excitement finally catching up to him, never mind being completely paralyzed for hours after the fight. He'd reassured his friends a thousand times that he felt just fine now besides a slight limp and some bruising, but Chopper and the rest had still refused to let up on the worried gazes until he'd finally ordered them to bed for the night. He's sure, stubborn as they are, they'll snap right back to it tomorrow morning, but it's not like he can really blame them. If any one of them had been hurt the way he was, he knows for a fact he'd be the exact same way.

All the same, he wishes he _could_ sleep. It's been a long day, he's tired in every way imaginable, and it's a little lonely being up all by himself—

The smallest sound from up on deck, and he bolts upright. He glances over at Zoro—the swordsman's always had a sixth sense for this kind of thing—but the man is sleeping soundly without a care in the world, one hand cushioning his head while the other brushes the hilt of his Wadō Ichimonji.

Admittedly both satisfied and a little disappointed (it would have been _something_, at least), Luffy exhales roughly through his nose. Well, since he can't sleep anyway, and he _does _want to know what that sound was…he might as well get up. Taking special care to be extra quiet, he jumps down from his hammock and slinks toward the stairs.

"Luffy…?" a small, tired voice calls after him. The young captain peeks over his shoulder to find his little reindeer doctor out of bed and staring up at him, rubbing one half-lidded eye with his hoof.

The boy grins widely and squats so he's at his friend's level. "Hey, Chopper. Sorry about that. I was trying to be quiet so you guys could get some sleep."

The fifteen-year-old pays that no mind. "But what about you, captain? If you're having trouble sleeping, I can administer a sleeping draught. It should—!" Then, all at once, he stiffens with a strangled gasp and all but attacks the boy with forced-quiet questions, front hooves pressing into Luffy's knees while he balances precariously on the tips of his back hooves. He feels a sudden need to be as close as possible to his beloved child-captain, as if that will somehow make up for his lapse in judgment. "Is it your bandages? Or maybe your leg? You didn't want to wake me up, is that it?" Tears crowd his eyes. "I'm so sorry, captain!" The liquid diamonds start to fall. "I should have examined you one last time before I went to sleep! Please forgive me! I-I'll do better! I—!"

A gentle hand comes to rest purposefully on his hat, and the little reindeer stops short. "For the last time, Chopper," Luffy repeats patiently, voice tender and calming, "I'm fine, I swear. You're the best doctor in the world. I couldn't be in pain if I tried." His smile is so genuinely kind that Tony forgets to breathe, finds it impossible to doubt him or love this boy any more than he does already. This heart of his is the whole reason he joined up with the Straw Hats in the first place. Luffy's expression softens, and he reaches out to wipe the babe's tears away with his thumbs. "So no more crying, okay? You should go back to bed. You were in the same boat as me earlier, but you still looked after the rest of us all day. I'm sure you must be tired."

No arguments there. To be honest, he's _exhausted_. But that can wait for later. He has more important things to worry about right now.

He gazes up at his captain for a long time, searching his eyes and face for…well, he's not really sure. Whatever it is, though, he's sure he's found it when his chest tightens and seems to overflow with warmth. He smiles and reaches up to catch the hand still cupping his cheek. "All right, captain. But are you sure you don't want my help? One dose should make you sleep at least until morning…"

The seventeen-year-old tilts his head to the side and locks his eyes on the ceiling, seriously considering the offer. It's tempting, it really is. Sleep sounds _great_ right about now. But there's _something_ drawing him up the stairs. He can't really explain it, but he just feels like he's _needed _up there for some reason.

He beams down at Chopper in answer. "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure. Thanks, though. It really means a lot." He pats the younger's hat two times, and then, just for good measure, bends down to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Chopper. I'll see you in the morning."

The doctor, for his part, is struck dumb. His captain's always been affectionate, sure, and he's never had any real perception of personal space, but he's never gone and done _that _before… Though that's not to say that Chopper doesn't love it. Of _course_ he does. This is his _captain_, and he loves him dearly, too…

Luffy giggles at him on his way up the stairs and out the door, and then it's dead silent for several seconds until:

"We've sure got one hell of a captain, eh, Chopper?"

The fifteen-year-old jumps in fright, but then the infinite fondness in the voice registers, and he turns to face none other than Roronoa Zoro, whose shit-eating grin is a carbon copy of Luffy's.

He smiles brightly. "Yeah!"

A likeminded hum rises from the Straw Hats' resident cook. "You can say that again."

* * *

The first thing Luffy notices when he finally makes it outside is that nothing appears out of the ordinary. Everything's in its place, the sails are billowing in a light breeze, and the sea is relatively calm.

He'd call it a pretty peaceful night.

And actually, now that he thinks about it, that sound he heard could have just been some bird landing on deck, Nami going to get a book or one of her maps to keep herself busy (it was her night to be on watch, after all), or maybe even his sleep-deprived mind playing tricks on him. It could be…that that feeling he'd had of someone needing him was part of his imagination, too…

But either way, he's awake, and he's here now, so…why not make it complete?

Before he's even made it to the top of the stairs at the bow, he catches sight of it—or rather, _her_:

Robin, sitting by herself on the _Merry_'s figurehead.

He's…surprised. In all the months she's been with them, she's never done this, come out here in the dead of night to seek comfort from his goat. And yet, to know that it can soothe her like it does him, especially after her hellish last few days…

It makes him _happy_, immeasurably so.

Goodness knows it's a vast improvement over how she'd been at Enies Lobby.

When Luffy had finally reached her on the Bridge of Hesitation—after so long, what felt like an _eternity_—it was clear they'd both been fighting hard. Covered in dirt, sweat, bruises, and blood, they would surely collapse once this was all over.

He smiled determinedly just like he had from the courthouse rooftop, reached out to grab the merlons on either side of her, and rocketed forward. He landed an extra-solid Gum-Gum Pistol on Spandam at the last second, knocking him out instantly, and then touched ground in a crouch mere inches from her feet.

When he stood, he grinned brightly, pushing back his hat and giving her a thumbs up. "See? Told you we'd save you."

Robin could only stare at him, this godsend who'd kept his promise and beaten the odds in order to save her once-worthless life twice over. A seemingly infinite supply of tears welled up in her eyes, and she bit her trembling lower lip to keep from outright sobbing in front of her captain.

Seeing this, the boy's expression morphed to one of concerned adoration, and he laid a hand on her quaking shoulders. "Hey, what are you crying for?" He cracked a wickedly triumphant smile, his free hand moving to caress and cup her cheek. "We made good on our word, didn't we? And now we're gonna get out of here, every one of us. So there's no reason to cry anymore, okay? You're safe now."

And just like that, she broke, letting the tears flow with abandon.

"_Luffy_…!"

She was on the ground and crying loudly into her captain's chest before either of them knew it. He reached around her slowly to unlock her handcuffs, and when her arms fell to her sides, he saw that her wrists were chafed and bleeding, nearly raw. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared, and she curled her fists into the front of his shirt.

"You've been running and fighting for twenty years, Nico Robin. You can _stop_. It's okay now. Zoro and the others will be here soon, and then we can go home whenever you're ready." She burrowed deeper into him, and he held her tighter. "We're your friends, and we're not going anywhere. No matter what, we'll _never_ betray you or leave you behind." He bent down to kiss the top of her head and bury his face in her hair, which only succeeded in making her cry harder. "I promise."

So…yeah. Compared to that, she's better now, a _lot _better, and he's glad. Really, it's all he cares about. He doesn't want _any _of his nakama to feel scared or sad or think for even a _second _that he'd _ever_ turn his back on them. He wouldn't, not ever, there's no way in Hell—not even if it were a choice between their lives and his. He'd made that promise to himself a long, long time ago.

There's movement suddenly out of the corner of his eye, and he breaks from his thoughts to find himself standing just two feet away from Robin's perch. She turns to face him with a smile, and there's a peace to it that's new and welcoming.

"Captain," she acknowledges kindly.

And though her tone is the same warm, nigh-reverent one she's always used with him, there's a difference to it this time, subtle, but there nonetheless. It's filled with the sort of lofty, almost choked up kind of happiness he feels when he's surrounded by his friends. He smiles...

—Then blinks, and Robin is in front of him. She looks serious and more than a little concerned…though he can't imagine why.

"You're crying, Luffy," she informs him, brow creasing worriedly with eyes searching. "What's wrong?"

The boy raises an eyebrow. "I'm crying…?" he questions, reaching up to touch his face. Sure enough, it's wet with tears, and more are only coming. His eyes narrow bewilderedly. "But…why would I be…?"

He peers up at her, and then it hits him.

He's _happy_. He's _so happy _that she's finally safe and back with them, that she's _free _at long lastand won't have to worry about Enies Lobby or CP9 ever again. He's _happy _that she can finally be the person she's always wanted to be, that she can finally make peace with her past and live for her future for the first time since she was eight years old.

And just like that, he throws his arms around her and buries his face in her shoulder.

It catches her completely off guard, and she's stiff as a board at first. But then she remembers where she is and who she's with, knows without a doubt that he'll never hurt her, and relaxes. A loving smile slips onto her face, and she returns the embrace wholeheartedly.

"S-sorry," he sobs, though his actions contradict his words as he tightens his grip. "I'm just so—so glad you're back." He burrows deeper. "I really, r-really missed you."

A quiet, content, slightly shaky hum. "Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. I'm free now because of you." She reaches up a little to rest a hand on his straw hat, and elated warmth fills her instantly. She beams. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you, but I'll do all I can to be worthy of it as long as I live."

He stretches a bit to stroke her hair. "Hey," his voice is light, but has a note of gruffness to it the way it always does when he's at his most dotingly serious, "you don't have to pay me back for anything. You're my friend. I'll do _anything_ for my friends."

And with his track record?

She, of all people, doesn't doubt it.

_You were right, Saul_. _I found true friends after all._

* * *

_A/N:_ I did my best, so I really hope you enjoyed my third contribution to the One Piece fandom! I had a lot of fun writing it! :D

Thanks so much for reading (and good luck on finals for those - like me - who are taking them)!


End file.
